Different Day Same Old Hell
by Fighting4you
Summary: AU Chloe grows up in a small town, taking care of everyone but herself. She has bigger dreams for herself than most people where she lives. When a stranger comes to the only bar in town that she works at, Chloe can't help but be intrigued by the different girl as much as she wants to hate her. (I'm not sure this summary is going to do justice to the actual story.Sorry!) Beca/Chloe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey awesome nerds! So for starters I just want to let everyone who is reading my other story, that I still will be updating that story as well, but this idea popped in my head and I had to get it out. I was inspired by a book i read "White Trash Beautiful" and some music I've been listening too. "You hear a song" Cassadee Pope...and other things. (by the way if you haven't heard of the book, check it out! it's amazing. **

**But anyways here's my story, If you have ever waited tables or bartended, you may be able to relate a little bit to this story at times. I'm a bartender so, Hopefully i can make this somewhat real for everyone!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I didn't choose this life really, I guess it just kind of found me. No one wants to be 26 living in a beat up trailer with their addicted and abusive boyfriend and mother whose too sad to function without the help of heroin. Which by the way if I may add to this beautiful tale, my boyfriend (the one I fell in love with in high school) helps my jobless mother get high. So many times I've come home from busting my ass at the bar all day to make sure we still have a roof over our heads, to find them both blacked out, one of them with the needle still sticking out of their arm. Like I said, I didn't choose this life. The only nice part about this trailer park was that it was off of a lake, which made for a relaxing escape from the reality I lived.

Today had been such a slow morning. I sat on the furthest bar stool from the door twirling my straw in my coffee. I don't know what it is but I have to drink my coffee with a straw. One of my many weird quirks I guess. I sat there day dreaming of the life I wanted to live, the life I would probably never have as long as my mother was alive and my boyfriend was in my life. I dreamed of what most girls do, the nice house with a family, maybe a couple dogs, except instead of being a Hairdresser or a the manager of the grocery store, my dreams were much more far fetched than most in my town. I wanted to be a singer. A singer songwriter, someone who could take her story and help others the way the artists I listened to on the radio here at the bar helped me.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't notice the customer that came in.

"Chloe!"

Quickly the sound of the owners voice came booming from the kitchen startling me making me spill my coffee on the bar rail.

"Sorry Rog." I yelled quickly rushing to the table to greet my guest.

"Hello, welcome to Rosie's, I'm Ch…."

"Coffee with cream and a water, I'll have the BLT with fries." The menu was quickly shoved at me and it took everything in me to be polite.

"Coming right up sir." I gave my signature smile and turned on my heels quickly. People like that just irked my nerves and if I didn't need the money so badly words would definitely be exchanged.

I placed the guys slip in the window. Roger walk up and grabbed it looking up at me before he prepared the food. "Where's your head today Chloe, get with it." I nodded and headed to the bathroom.

Roger and his wife Rosie, they were the closest thing to having someone "care" about me in life. There was a time I had more than them but now that I've taken on the role of taking care of everyone else, there was no time for myself. I looked in the mirror at my pale reflection. My eyes were sad and tired. The only thing about me that ever really looked ok was my fiery red hair. It's long and wavy so it doesn't take much to make my hair look decent. My body was thining, almost looking frail because the only time I ever really got a chance to eat was when Roger wasn't grumpy and he would make me a nice plate of food. Knowing my living situation he knew I refused to pay for the food.

I heard Roger yelling that the food was up so I rushed out grabbed the man's coffee and water and grabbing the plate of food before I reached the table.

"Here you are sir, cream and sugar are on the table is there anything I can grab for you?"

He shook his head "No" and I went back to my coffee sitting cold on the bar.

The day continued to drag on slowly especially since I was working open to close. I needed all the money I could get.

When I came back from the Beer cooler after changing a keg, I seen Roger talking with someone in the very back booth of the bar. She looked to be about my age, gorgeous, long brown hair, a much more put together and edgier than the trash that normally came in here. I didn't think we were hiring at all, we are pretty well staffed. Shrugging it off I turned to finish cleaning some things behind the bar and grab more ice.

I still couldn't fathom why a girl of her sorts would be here talking to Roger. I grabbed the two buckets of ice I had just filled and carried them to the front. As I reached the swinging doors to make my way to bar, I was too late to stop myself from being plowed by the door as Roger made his way through them with the alternative girl close behind him. I tried to catch my balance but ice spilled from the buckets and my high top red converse were no match for the small slippery chunks of ice. Down I went as the buckets fell to the floor flinging ice everywhere and all over me.

"Chloe what the hell!" Roger yelled startled as I screamed at the top of my lungs right before I hit the ground hard.

The brunette girls hands instantly flew over her mouth gasping as she witnessed how hard I hit the floor.

Roger kicked ice out of the way as he moved closer to me to try and help me up.

My jeans were now wet and dirtier than before, my ass hurt, but most of all once again I was humiliated.

My boyfriend Tom has humiliated me more times than I can remember. One incident occurring yesterday when he came storming in here screaming at me for money so he could go get high.

And now this. I shoved Rogers hands away from me as I quickly pushed myself up off the floor. My face was on fire as tears threatened to spill over. I had to get out of the back room. I had no idea why I cared what this girl thought of me, I didn't even know who the fuck she was. For all I knew she was in my territory, she didn't even look like she belonged on this end of town anyways. What was she trying to prove?

"Chloe are you…." I shook my head.

"I need a cigarette." I said as I my voice cracked. I slipped on a couple more ice cubs catching myself before I fell but not before I was helped by the small hands of the brunette. I glared at her for touching me and she was taken back slightly by the fire in my eyes and the tears that almost fell.

I stormed out of the back room swiftly making my way through the bar grabbing my pack of cigarettes on the way out.

I pushed my way through the front door practically running to my spot behind the dumpster sitting on the medium sized rock next to it.

I took in a few deep breaths and wiped furiously at the tears that fell down my face.

After a couple minutes I took out a cigarette.

"FUCK!" Tom stole my lighter again. I hadn't needed a cigarette all day till now and I couldn't even light it.

I slumped back down on the rock dropping my head between my knees sighing heavily as I placed my hands linked together on the back of my neck. Just fucking great.

"Need a light?"

**This was a short first chapter but I just wanted to get this out there, I hope you guys enjoy! Please review if you like it...don't like it, just review please. :D MUCH LOVE! xoxoxo ps. other members from pitch perfect will be in here too so no worries. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty here is chapter two! Sorry I'm taking a bit with updates! School and work are very time consuming and with not feeling well recently i've been trying to sleep when i can! **

**I know these first couple chapters are a bit slow, but I promise you there is some huge stuff to come so just be patient with me my awesome nerds I promise to give you what you want!**

**For all of you reading my other story "learn to love you like i love you" I have an update in progress so you will have it soon! **

**Hope yall like this! please review and let me know your thoughts. **

ch 2

My body tensed as I recognized the voice. I slowly brought my head up from my knees only to make eye contact with the small, "Bad ass" girl I had just embarrassed myself in front of. I slowly stood up from where I was sitting without saying anything I put my cigarette to my lips and let her light the end of it. I took a good drag off my cigarette slowly letting it out. I instantly felt the nicotine working its way through my body.

"Thanks" I whispered looking to my feet.

"Not a problem" she replied as I could tell she was lighting her own cigarette.

For a few minutes it was silent until my cigarette was gone.

"So why are you here?" Being more blunt than I meant to be she slightly laughed throwing her cigarette to the ground, stepping on it with her boot.

She looked at me as I crossed my arms waiting for an answer.

"My band and I are looking to play some gigs here, we seen an ad in the paper at the hotel we've been staying at in Barden. We've only been playing in local bars as we travel…. so...yea..I came here, and well looks like we're going to be playing some gigs here."

"In this piece of shit town of nothing? You want to play here? Why?" I couldn't understand why people that weren't from here wanted to come here on purpose. I understood the passer-bys just stopping for food and a drink. Like truckers, boy have I seen my fair share of truckers here.

To my surprise though, my attitude never faltered her kind spirits.

"I'm not sure why it matters to you so much why we want to play here, but my band and I are just trying to make some extra cash so we can make our way to the next town. We're hoping to eventually end up in L.A. where we can make it big. So for now, just trying to get our fanbase up and some food and gas money."

She looked to me like she was well off she didn't need the extra cash. I'm sure her father paid most of her due's and her mother probably slipped her some more cash just to make sure she was safe.

I just nodded my head and raised my eyebrows. "Lucky you." I whispered as I looked to the dirt road that led its way to the highway.

"You know you don't have to stay where you don't want to be, love." Her voice was soft, tender, caring, I didn't know how to respond to this. No one, well since I was little, and before Tom started getting high all the time, had talked to me in that tone of voice before.

Instead of showing how nice that was of her, I quickly brushed passed her heading back to the bar. "I'm not your love" I shouted back at her. I'm sure she laughed it off a little bit like she did earlier but I didn't turn or stop to check I just kept my fast pace back to work.

When I got back into the bar Roger had already cleaned up my ice mess. So I went to grab more to fill up, Aubrey would be here soon to work her shift, so I wanted to make sure we had time to catch up on things other than work.

"Thanks Roger" I shouted as I knew he could hear me from the kitchen. All I heard was "Yea" and a bunch of grumbles that I couldn't understand. The next set of grumbles I heard came from my stomach. It was a sound I was very familiar with most of the days I filled my stomach with a couple of beers before I went to bed. Roger didn't mind me taking a few beers or a shot here and there, he knew my home life and since I came to work everyday and did anything I could to be here instead of home, it was a bonus for my extra help. He fed me once a day at least as well usually breakfast, since in his words its the most important meal of the day. It would be a big plate of food so I could save some for later on as well if I did end up getting hungry.

As I went back to the bar to fill up the ice bin, I seen the brunette girl packing up her things into her backpack as she was getting ready to leave. I stood at the end of the bar watching her intently. Her black skinny jeans, clung to her body showing her off the curves of her lower half. They had holes in them which I'm sure she paid for, unlike everyone who lived here we just wore them too much and created them ourselves since we couldn't afford new ones. She had a low cut V Neck plain tee on with a matching black jean vest. She had piercings all the way up her ears, that I thought were sexy but my best friend would absolutely hate if this girls band was actually going to play here. Oh Aubrey would just not like this girl.

So far I didn't really have my opinion about her. She seemed nice, she had a "bad-ass" image, but I didn't really know her, and she'd probably be leaving quicker than I could get to know her anyways. I was lost in thought and she caught me staring at her. I fumbled with the rag in my hand and quickly looked away as I blushed pretending to wipe away at a "mess" on the bar rail. I looked up as she neared the door of the bar.

"See you around love." She winked at me and walked out the door.

I couldn't help my jaw going slack and the way my brows curved together in frustration. I told her earlier I wasn't her love and she yet again called me "Love".

I heard her motorcycle rev up and speed off towards Barden. The only thing I wish I could do with her was catch a ride out of this god forsaken town, if you could even call it that. Clare had a trailer park (the beat up, drugged up, mess I lived in), a convenient store, gas station, Rosie's Tavern (where I work) and maybe two stop lights. To call it a town was not even close to what it really was. I'm not even sure we are on the map. People just somehow tend to find us.

"Hey babydoll! How's the morning been!?" My best friend Aubrey she lived in the same trailer park as I did, except her living situation wasn't as bad as mine. Don't get me wrong she had struggles, but I dealt with more, she knew everything, on many of the nights that I had snuck out on Tom just to go cry in Aubrey's arms.

"It was extremely slow, humiliating, oh and boring." Aubrey laughed setting her purse down behind the bar with stuff.

"So, why was it humiliating? Did Tom around here again? Chloe I've told you a million times you need to .."

"No, Aubrey he didn't come by today." I sat down on one of the bar stools. "I was getting ice and as Roger was showing this girl around they ran into me as I was coming out of the back and ice went everywhere, I fell hard on my ass, all in front of this girl and Roger."

Aubrey poured herself a glass of soda "Who's this girl?" she set her glass down hard "He's not hiring another waitress is he? You, Jessica, and I hardly get by as it is!" Her pitch getting high with frustration.

"No, No, I guess Roger put an ad in the paper about hiring some live bands to play here, she came to see if her band could play here. They're on the road trying to make it to L.A." I sighed as I thought about the brunette again, I didn't even know her name. She was mysterious, with her ear monstrosities (as Aubrey will probably call them when she sees them), tattoos, and her caring yet not giving a shit attitude. I wanted to get to know her but again, she'd probably be gone before I had the chance to actually get to know her.

Aubrey nodded her head. "Oh, well that's awesome maybe it will bring in more people from Barden, which you know what that means for us! More money in our pockets." She smiled and turned to the back to go into the kitchen to say hello to Roger.

As the evening went on Aubrey and I got busier. Some young teens from Barden flocked in with their friends, lots of men from town, and lots and lots of truckers as per usual who hit on Aubrey and I constantly, but what I didn't expect was that small brunette girl and her band (I'm guessing) waltz right in.

"So fella's this is where we will be performing next. Rosie's Tavern in little Clare, Georgia" I heard her shout over the music and voices of patrons, raising her arms above her head with pride (for finding the next gig I'm sure). She headed towards my bar rail slowly with her pack.

"And we meet again Red." Her smile was gorgeous. I tried to hide my smile the best I could. I don't what it was with her, but I was glad she showed up tonight.

"Yes we do. What can I get you to drink?" I asked as I leaned on the bar rail exposing my already exposed cleavage to her even more. I could see it caught her eye as she gave me a side smile looking down to the wood of the bar for a second.

Looking back up to me she gave me her gorgeous smile "A Jack and Coke and whatever these crazy fools want". I gave her a smug look before I turned slowly to grab the Jack Daniels. I could feel her eyes on me as I made her drink. "Lime?" I shouted without looking at her.

"HUH?"

I looked over my shoulder "I said Lime….would you like lime?" I was having an affect on her and even though I had a boyfriend, I was having fun messing with her. I haven't had eyes look at me the way she was now in a long time.

"Uh yeah...Thanks." She looked to one of her bandmates that had nudged her and pointed to Aubrey. The girl nodded and I just shook my head.

"Here's your drink…." and I realized again I still didn't know her name.

She took her drink "Beca…..Beca Mitchell." She took a sip and smiled at me.

"It's on the house Beca Mitchell"

She nodded "Hey guys come here and me Red." she wasn't the first person to call me red and I really didn't like it but coming from her was cute.

Three people came next to her. "This is Jesse, Luke, and Cynthia Rose…..My bandmates."

I shook each of their hands "Names Chloe by the way, what can I get ya to drink?"

They all gave me their orders and I made their drinks. All of them thanked me and headed to the pool table. Beca hung back for a minute.

"So do you spend your whole days here?"

I looked at her amused by her question. "You could say that." she didn't need to know that I hated being home.

"Well if that's a true statement, I look forward to seeing you around the next few weeks. Thanks for the drink Love."

And with that she hopped off her stool.

"I'm not…"

She turned around "You're not my love….I know, but a girl can dream right?" and she continued her way to her friends.

I couldn't say a word. I didn't know what to say.

I stood there in shock, staring at this mysterious girl who's name I now knew. Until I was rudely interrupted.

"Hey Girl! how about another beer down here!"

Drunken truckers, I hate them, luckily tonight, I haven't had one try to feel me up yet, BUT the night was young.


End file.
